Talk:Blitz Tiger
This page needs a cleanup. It swaps too abruptly between VS and saga- the two have fundamentally different gameplay, and should not be confused with one another. Someone who has played the games should make the distinction more... distinct Slax01 23:19, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :I feel responsible for this, as I created most of this page... but I'm not quite sure how to do what you're asking for. Maybe I've just assumed too much video game knowledge... but could you elaborate?--Azimuth727 03:22, August 21, 2010 (UTC) The article says "laser balde" the template says "energy blade", the "equipment" section doesn't state which game(s) its referring to. The AB unit doesn't make sense- if it can't be used why does it say it can be equipped? "sometimes referred to as the Volt Cannon"- in which game(s) (or by who)? Does the lightning attack's VS version not flip the blades forward or is just not called "lightning attack" (or something thereof)? The article is mostly pretty good, but just a few sentences proved to be quite confusing to me (as I have not played any version of VS). Slax01 03:43, August 21, 2010 (UTC) : I don't know where this "AB Unit" stuff is coming from (is it a Battle Legends thing?), although there is a similar weapon that can be equiped in VS III, but it does not hinder the use of the Bolt Cannon or blades. There are racks that flip on the Tiger's flank where these "AZ HD B-Cannons" are placed--I'd be more than happy to get a photo of it, if you'd like. The other weapons that can be equipped are the "EM-Cannon," "AZ Hand-Gun," and "SMSL Pod A." (Still in VS III) the two blades on the Zoid's back, which are called "Energy BladeG," can be rotated out perpendicular from the body (much like the Blade Liger's) and used to cut the enemy. (When activated, they also glow like the Liger's.) The "Bolt Cannon" is used by aiming both blades forwards and seemingly channeling energy through them, which is released at the blades' tips as a bolt of electricity that is fired at the enemy. When the Tiger does its melee move, I believe the blades on the head flip forewards, and it does a spinning charge towards the target. However, I'm not sure if this is supposed to be the Lightning Attack, or..? -Imperial Dragon 14:31, August 21, 2010 (UTC) In legacy the blades on the head flip forward for the lightning attack. the bolt cannon looks more like the two blades clap together to create a triple blast of lightenting, (it does hit up to three opponents) It's only other attacks are thunder claw and crush fang. crush fang is the only attack that doesn't cause freeze. ZGWolf 15:19, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :I suppose the VS close range attack could be the Lightning Blade from Saga, never thought of it that way though. The AB unit can be equipped in Battle Legends- however the way the cannons are positioned means that they are impossible to deploy without moving through the hind legs, meaning they wouldn't be usable in real life (but in the game they do just move right through the legs). :@Imperial Dragon - The AZ HD B-Cannons are the AB unit (look at the Blade Liger AB), and as I explained above, the game still allows you to use them, but it should be physically impossible.--Azimuth727 16:44, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Model? It says here that a model was created that was a custom that was done in a magazine, but I can't find anything showing this actual model. Most of what I've found is a pretty detailed paper-craft model, but that isn't what the article sounds like it is talking about. Can anyone enlighten me?--Azimuth727 20:16, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I believe it was seen in an issue of Dekengi Hobby magazine as a custom, but I do not remember which volume it was.Leon35 21:30, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Yea I assumed it was in the Dekengi Hobby, since that's where Trinity Liger was, but I still can't find any pictures or the volume number.--Azimuth727 20:06, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Hello gravedigging :Not sure if this is still desired information, but I believe this is the Blitz Tiger that was featured in the contest. Link It is kind of hard to find images of, but that looks very close to the one I remember. I also want to say this is the modelers site, it has an icon of the Blitz as their tag. The site is very old, though, and a lot of images are now broken. Not sure if you can find further coverage on the Blitz Tiger there or not (Sorry, caught up in something right at the moment. If I have time to look through it later I'll note if I find anything useful): Customizer Blog :Kenihhi (talk) 07:48, December 28, 2012 (UTC)Kenihhi Name Variations, Worth noting or not? Just wondered if this would be useful as maybe a minor trivia or note on the Blitz Tiger's profile. In Zoids Battle Legends it is incorrectly spoken as the "Blitz Liger" instead of "Tiger" when Zeru is piloting. On the instruction booklet originally printed with the Japanese version of Zoids Saga II it is also printed as "Britz Tiger" with an "R". This was of course changed because of the L/R pronunctiation swaps in Japanese language, but I noted it because it is printed in English and was the first English-given name of the Zoid that I'm aware of, even if it is later changed. Kenihhi (talk) 07:38, December 28, 2012 (UTC)Kenihhi :Yeah, that's all noteworthy. If nothing else, it's good to have that info here on the talk page, as it'll be useful for future reference. It can be added to the article as well. Sylvanelite (talk) 00:02, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Faction There's no evidence (in Legacy, at least) that the Blitz Tiger has anything to do with the Kingdom of Arcadia. Zeru sends it back in time to himself, and it's just as much a surprise to the Arcadia crew as it is to Zeru himself. If I had to guess, I'd say it's a ZOITEC design (since the Rayse Tiger is needed in Saga DS to build it) but without someone being able to cite Saga DS (which, lacking a DS, I won't be playing) I've replaced it with the only group we've seen use it. -LV55 (talk) 05:41, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :Yep that info about Arcadia is just wrong. Listing Zeru as the faction seems ok. If you are looking for info about Zoids from saga DS, there's a really useful image on this wiki: here it's a compilation of the database, screenshotted and stitched together. It's not complete, but still useful for some things. Sylvanelite (talk) 08:18, January 4, 2013 (UTC)